


【铁神秘】My boy(NC17,办公室play)

by pdddyxl



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 不是我写的，是一份约稿。不是我写的，是一份约稿。不是我写的，是一份约稿。作者太太：城屿流浪者作者太太：城屿流浪者作者太太：城屿流浪者
Relationships: Tony Stark/Quentin Beck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【铁神秘】My boy(NC17,办公室play)

“Quinn, 你好像很兴奋。”

办公室暖气恒温，热意和情欲熏得昆汀眼睛发红，斯塔克手指正隔着衬衫一点一点慢慢从男孩腰腹摸上前胸，指腹狠狠摁上奶尖。男孩低低喘了一声，很明显他现在被他的上司摸得很舒服。

“当然，很舒服”

目前可是上班时间，所以可能会发生什么事当然都心知肚明，但荷尔蒙过剩，自然需要些刺激。不过当昆汀坐在斯塔克腿上接吻时真的有人敲门后，二人还是小小慌张了片刻。

不过显然史塔克很擅长应对这种场面。

他抵着自己情人的腰往下摁进来办公桌下的空间里，可怜的小鹿便就在此刻在他脚边蜷缩着身体。

佩珀波茨敲响了房门，漂亮的秘书抱着一堆文件一一整齐摆好在桌上。

“Thanks, Ms Potts.”

“You're welcome, Sir.”

玻茨女士注意到他的老板脸上有些潮红。

“空调温度是否需要调至二十六摄氏度，sir”

“没事，亲爱的，我很好”

然而脚边的秘密情人正大胆的稍微跪起来，把脸凑近到他的大腿边，用脸隔着西装裤蹭内里的性器，一点一点吻着。斯塔克心底一紧，面上依旧笑得礼貌又招人喜欢，在玻茨看不到的下半身，他用脚轻踹上昆汀的腰胯让他跪回去，以免对方之后的举措更加大胆，然而昆汀甚至去用嘴解下他的西裤拉链。

虽然办公桌下发出了轻微响声，但玻茨女士聪明的不去追究，她挑了挑眉正要走，却被史塔克喊住。

斯塔克换了一个姿势。他的两条腿叠交在一起，翘起的那只腿正用皮鞋的鞋尖踩上情人腿间已经半硬的阴茎。本就积压着欲望，此刻已经被轻轻挑逗就能完全硬起，但碍着秘书还在场，只能压抑着声音，只剩细微的喘声。

玻茨不知道还需要她做什么，因为她的老板只是随口问候几句最近如何，但办公室此时发出的声响已经不在她承受范围内了，无辜的秘书小姐立刻找了个借口转身溜走。

而脚下的侵略却没有停止，他用脚尖挑逗着男孩的性器，轻轻踩压着嫩肉，每一下都撞得昆汀呻吟出声。在狭窄逼仄的空间里，他的手脚都被迫束缚着，动不了多少，他想制止男人，但是不得不说他又爽在其中，只好放任着自己在他脚下颤抖。

“看你硬的很辛苦，我在帮你”

斯塔克云淡风轻，低头好好欣赏他的男孩现下的表情。昆汀缩在挡住光的昏暗角落里，脸上看不太明显，但依旧能清楚的看到他正隐忍，睫毛都在打颤，整个人都掉在情海里。

“Sir…”

“嗯？”

昆汀足底抵着门板，浑身紧绷，听到男人随意一点声音都更硬，硬得发痛，斯塔克再稍微逗一下就得射了。

“要射了？”

斯塔克操了他那么多次，当然知道他这样的表情是什么意思，干脆脚尖一动送他上了高潮，昆汀开始痉挛抽搐着将浓浊精液都射在自己内裤里，但斯塔克不放过他，高潮时甚至恶劣的踩着逗弄也不松，男孩被逼的耳廓眼角红着伸手虚虚握着男人的脚踝，但他手腕颤抖，也握不住什么，只好发出可怜兮兮的喉音。

“Sir...please”

于是下一刻男孩就被扯着领子从办公桌下拽了起来，斯塔克手臂紧紧扣着男孩腰侧，一手抵着他肩头将他往桌子上压，摁下之前贴心的Boss还扫去他身下桌面的尖锐物品，以免自己的男孩磕到碰到。还在不应期的昆汀浑身发软着由他摆弄，脊背贴在桌上半躺着，双腿环上男人腰间——看这熟悉的模样，显然他们已经在这间办公室做了不少次。

“需要我自己脱吗，Tony”那双小鹿眼睛正湿漉漉的向上看，声音还带着浓厚鼻音。

“不，不需要，宝贝，我来帮你”斯塔克笑笑。

斯塔克伸手解了昆汀的皮带扣子，连同拉链也一起拉下，长裤和内裤也脱得一条不剩，手掌往人腿间一摸就能摸到一手黏腻，湿滑液体蹭的到处都是。

“My baby slut”斯塔克一碰，手下的身体就轻轻颤抖，过度敏感惹起了男人的调笑。

下流话听在耳朵里难免更羞，但他只射了一次，还没被好好插进来满足，于是男孩抿着嘴伸腿用足底暗示性十足的轻轻蹭男人的阴茎。斯塔克兴趣十足的挑了挑眉，伸手虎口掐着他脚腕扬起，一用力将他的腿分开让他搭回自己腰上。男人先前摸了一手液体，现在也不急着润滑，直把两根手指伸进昆汀嘴里。

“尝尝自己是是什么味道，Little slut”

“唔...”

男孩乖顺的将带着些膻腥味的手指含进去，知道这是等会要插进他小穴里的东西，为了不让自己太疼痛，他尽心尽责的舔了一遍又一遍。但斯塔克也坏心用手指刮过他口腔上颚，知道这样会弄得他痒。男孩小声的哼了几下，湿漉漉的软舌被弄得避不开手滑，舌面乖巧裹着长指，斯塔克指尖带起的痒意让他下意识不受控的咬合牙齿，齿列轻轻蹭在男人指骨，又根本不需要说得听话的小心再张开以免咬到斯塔克，斯塔克也凑近到耳廓，伸舌舔着男孩的耳廓，他知道昆汀的耳朵很敏感。听话的情人耳上被人又咬又吮，觉得身上又起了反应，嘴上唇瓣再含深了点去吮他指根，把两根手指都润湿了。

“够了，腿再张开”

斯塔克抽出手，指尖还黏连着唾液，男孩嘴上也泛着水光，脸上也红，漂亮极了。

透明液体沿着指缝湿润着手指，斯特克单手托起饱满臀瓣，手掌还忍不住拍了拍屁股，另外一只手去触碰臀缝里隐秘的穴口。此刻那里已经不断紧张的一张一翕，那些唾液也终于发挥它的作用，斯塔克将指尖小心侵入紧闭穴口，虽然艰涩但还算进了小半指节，男人眉弓微微一翘，从喉咙里发出几声笑，嗓子也被情欲憋得发哑，他想操他。

斯塔克开口叫他放松，男孩难耐的在桌子上蹭，屁股也听话的放松，此时也可以完全插进一根指节。穴里软热的内壁紧紧缠上侵入的手指，空闲的另一只手也从昆汀的小腹游移往上一路撩拨至胸口，男人的指腹捏到乳粒，随后狠狠摁下，在身下人还没有太多反应的时候第二根手指也趁势颇为强势的挤进穴里去。

昆汀上下都被刺激到，一时也叫出声，屁股夹着手指，乳头还被捏着弄得肿胀，刚刚射过的性器又重新的硬起来。

“Daddy...”

昆汀呻吟出来，叫着他们往常在床上的称呼，这种Daddy Kink他已经非常熟悉，他也乐意臣服在Dadyy身下，而被叫的人也忍不住冲他屁股下打了两巴掌。

“放松，宝贝”

很明显打的那两下又让昆汀更加兴奋，他喘了两声，尽最大可能的不再紧绷自己去容纳男人的两根手指，直到那里面又挤入第三根，第四根，他终于被扩张的可以如愿以偿的被操了。但斯塔克手指还故意重重摁揉着带过敏感软肉才肯撤出手，激得他挺起腰又落下趟回桌上，原先还有些凉的桌面已经被他的体温弄得温热。

斯塔克伸手解着扣脱下自己还齐整的西裤，随后虎口攥着男孩脚踝往上提，让他的腿搭在自己肩上，而昆汀也熟稔的将自己的腿大张着搭上斯塔克肩头。男人双手掐着腰，硕大的阴茎在身下人穴口浅浅抵着，同时还要俯身用牙齿叼着那胸前的乳尖吮咬，舌尖绕着不停逗弄。昆汀感受到小穴处的阴茎已经忍不住要他操进来，乳头又痒又痛更是把高涨的欲望更推向一个层次。

“Daddy..daddy, please”

他又叫了几声。

“求你，sir，进来吧，操我”

既然情人请求他，斯塔克自然要满足，身下阴茎直接利落的抵进最内里，性器被紧致的屁股吸得更加发涨，男人舒服的叹出几声喉音，低头奖励性轻轻吻着被吮肿的奶尖。  
“另一边要不要我帮你吸，Bbaby Quinn，你好甜”

男人将问话抛出去，也不等回应，唇瓣就这么含上另一边乳头狠狠吸吮，双手还要摁着昆汀胯部发了劲儿的操。昆汀来不及回应，胸口就被照顾的很好，但力道大的恍惚都以为自己真的有甜美的乳汁，体内的阴茎狠狠碾过每寸地方，敏感高热的嫩肉紧紧绞着涨大的阴茎，又被每一下的捣弄把那些肉褶都抻平。他腿根发酸，穴里的饱胀感极其明显，男孩此刻的头发已经被蹭乱了，他双手紧紧扣着办公桌边缘，屁股还承受着又重又狠的操干。

“Tony...Daddy, 好深，吃不下了...”

“Sweety, 放松，相信自己，你很棒”

斯塔克低声诱哄着，同时将温柔的吻落在他锁骨，身下用双手十指嵌进丰翘的臀瓣，稍微用上了点力道将可爱的屁股摆布成各种各样的形状，以方便他来变换不同的角度进出高热又紧的穴道。他眼见自己的情人被操的扬起下巴，颈项都绷紧成一条漂亮的弧线，颈间大片的脆弱地带就这么暴露在他眼前。

“Quinn...my boy, my baby...”

斯塔克将目光凝固在由于呻吟而微弱滑动的喉结上，眼底的爱意和占有欲几乎都要化成实质要将他撕碎再填进肚腹。他低低叫着他的男孩，他的漂亮宝贝，唇齿照顾着他的胸口，叼咬着乳珠吮吸，也一路吻过身下人的唇和下巴，起伏的腰腹，手上抬掌也下了点重手给男孩的屁股落了一巴掌。

男人的欲望高涨，硬挺的阴茎也一下一下戳刺在紧绞的软肉，他能感受到穴里应和着侵犯节奏而呛出清黏的水浆，他将浑圆顶端挤着湿软肠壁捅到最深。男人因为近乎填满胸腔的饱足感而轻叹出声，手指探到昆汀不自觉微张着的唇里，指尖在口腔里搅着津液作乱。

“宝贝，你太紧了，你是怎么都吃下去的？”

他的手指在嘴里搅着，明知道对方不能回答却依旧认真地询问，即便他们已经做了不少次，他的男孩依旧紧的让人发狂。

昆汀含咬着手指，眼里蓄起的泪水让他看上去像可怜的小鹿，整个人湿漉漉的，睫毛又长，一眨一眨显得更好欺负。斯塔克将性器撤出一点，旋即又挺动胯部将自己钉进深处，一下紧一下捣开殷勤纠缠上来的肉壁。

男孩体内的欲望堆积，前段也高高翘着，斯塔克伸手握住那根阴茎技巧性的捏揉撸动，手指从圆球抚过肉柱，惹得昆汀爽得好像马上又要射了，但斯塔克偏偏又要用手指抵住那顶端小孔，深深嵌在体内的阴茎不放过似的发狠把自己往深处送。昆汀被折腾欺负的胸口起伏，伸手想去阻挡身下的那只手，但他向来听话——尤其是在床上。男孩的唇齿间泄出几声呻吟，喉口也含混的说话，声线混了哭腔。

“Daddy...我想射，天啊，我受不了...”

“不行，宝贝，再忍一忍”

男人嘴上说得温柔，但手上丝毫没有松开的意思，阴茎也往他操过数遍早就熟悉的敏感点碾去，每下都捣得狠。而屁股里的穴肉又热又软的承着越发得寸进尺的力道，男孩体内的欲望叠加堆积着想要个出口，快感爬升太快让他情难自已的委屈似的呜咽，只好忍着，他牙根轻颤抑住自己声音，穴肉实在被撑得饱胀难受，舌尖卷起梗着隐隐哭腔胡乱叫他，什么Daddy，Tony或者sir都喊了一遭，斯塔克低下身子和他贴脸吻着两个人越来越热，那一声声称呼叫着，尾音还没落完就被狠操的发出短促的惊喘。  
两个人的吐息互相缠着蒸在脸上，感觉室内的温度又告了不少，昆汀趁着人俯下身体正好双手搂紧，将男人抱着。经过刚才一番，叫也叫的让喉嗓变得干渴不已，他眨着自己的小鹿眼睛向斯塔克讨吻。男人如他所愿的吻咬着他的嘴巴，随后又在眉间落下一个安抚意味的轻柔印吻，却又看见男孩眼底蓄着水湿漉漉看他，实在忍不住的操的更狠。

斯塔克手下没松，肩头被情人死死攥着，知道他在忍。昆汀性器硬到发痛又被温热的掌心好好裹着，登时腿根颤动穴肉止不住的轻微痉挛着去吞吃那根阴茎，想射得厉害却又难以疏解。

斯塔克对于自己将人欺负得快哭了这一事实倒十分满意，毕竟漂亮男孩哭的时候更是要人命，他的占有欲和欲望都得到了极大的满足，于是便笑笑松了手，体内却不停，还在他伸手又咬又吻的弄出各种红印，一时间吻痕布满男孩的锁骨胸口。

昆汀对于斯塔克在自己身上或轻或重留下各种痕迹也不管，甚至从中得出了被占有的满足感。此刻他性器上的束缚和逼迫感终于放松撤开了，得到释放的欲望一下混着血液翻涌而上过电似的散向全身，他的肩胛止不住的轻颤，恍然间快感熏得他大脑意识都不太清醒，顶端黏黏腻腻的在自己上司的手中射出精液，穴里也根本不受控的痉挛收缩，也爽得难耐的叫出声，连脑中仅剩的理智也倒塌。

斯塔克被抽搐的穴肉绞着根本没有停下动作，还听到自己的情人喉间发出了微弱的哽咽哭声，实在是性感的要命。知道他高潮后会过分敏感，于是双手卡着他腰际拽着往自己性器上撞，阴茎进的更深时，男孩一下惊的身体打颤，哼出小兽般的呜咽，窄紧穴肉直直缠上他，爽意逼迫着男人大脑。

“我的男孩，我的甜心，你太性感了。”

舒服的性爱自然要得到夸奖，他嘴上夸奖着，却也没有射的意思。斯塔克双手把发软的男孩抱起来，就着姿势往后坐进豪华柔软的办公椅，让男孩双腿大张的坐在自己身上，同时掐着腰禁锢着。

“宝贝，动一动，还有力气吗？”

昆汀坐在男人腿上，屁股里还吃着男人的阴茎，这样的姿势让那根东西顶得非常深，自己却又没法逃，刚刚高潮过两次，现在腰眼发软，哭过的泪水将睫毛也沾湿了点儿，泪珠挂着眼角，又可怜又好欺负。斯塔克知道他没有力气再动，自己挺着腰往上顶，手上拥着人摁着让他往下做。

性器在体内顶了数十下，斯塔克抱着他仰头和男孩接吻，在唇齿依偎时终于射在男孩体内。

昆汀腿根酸软，男人从他体内退出来，将他换了个姿势从背后把人抱着圈在怀里。嘴上哄着还要伸手去用手指探到湿软的穴内，方才射过的东西此刻已经顺着腿间滑出来了点。

“Quinn，好好含着”

“好的...Daddy”

男孩顿时夹紧了屁股，他点点头，任由斯塔克将他的内裤给自己穿上。一切都穿戴整齐后斯塔克拍拍他的屁股。

“回去上班吧，下班的时候来我办公室，我载你回家”

谁都知道这意味着什么，毕竟托尼斯塔克的豪车空间位置非常宽敞。


End file.
